In computing network environments a user is able to communicate with other individuals via the services of the computing network environment. Oftentimes the user interacts with a limited number of individuals in which the user has a close relationship with. If the individuals are not currently registered with the service, then the likelihood that they will be active users of the service is reduced.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.